7. PROJECT SUMMARY The goal o f the Jo hns Hopkins University National Resea rch Service Award for Pediatric Research is to continue to expand the future pool of well-trained and productive investigators in the biomedical sciences with a focus on Pediatric research. The Principal Investigator and the Steering Committee choose highly talented pediatricians and pediatricians- in-training who have a strong interest in career developmen t focused on research. The research environment at Johns Hopkins Univer sity is rich with resources related t o pediatrics in the Department of Pediatrics, the McKusick-Nathans Institute of Hu man Genetics, the Divi sion of Pediatric Oncology, and the Institute of Clinical and Translational Research and the Institute of Basic Biological Studies. These resources are similarly associated with high qua lity training a nd career d evelopment programs. A substantial number of M.D./Ph.D.s apply to the Pediatric residency program yearly, with several entering each year, and b ecome the pool of can didates for Track A. A significa ntly larger poo l of postdoctoral fellows in subspecialty training, most of who m are completing their first year o f subspecialty clinical training with no formal and directly relevant research training program, are available to compete for training slots on this award in Tracks B or C. Selection of Trainees will conti nue to be based not only on the indi vidual's qualifications and interests, but also on a trainee's potential and commitment to apply ing scientific research methodology to combating childhood diseases. The process will include a s earch for cultural diversity. A Steering Committ ee and cadre of outstanding Mentors have been organized with a goal of fosterin g the training and car eer development of future Pediatric researchers. The mentoring program is structured to provide the Trainee with a strong, broad and fundamental knowledge base that is the n individually tailored for translational research. The training program consists of individualized and intensive research under the direction of the most qualified and productive mentors. Trainees participate in an innovative didactic curriculum consisting of research semin ars, journal club, and formal course s. Trainees a re versed in the ethical conduct of research, have defin ed milestones for accomplishing scientific goals, and have regular meetings with Mentors, the Steering Committee and leaders in the a cademic pediatric community. The Depar tment has been able to recruit and retain highly qualified candidates to its residency and fellowship programs and furthe r their career development as faculty members, many of whom were recipients of this award. The com mitted funds to enr ich Pediatric f aculty development underscore the continued Institutional commit ment to research in children. Anticipated outcomes are excellence in car eer development, understanding and coherently articulating, in the form of grant proposals, research that matters to children's health, and competency in manuscript writing. With these elements, we commit to nurturing a cadre of junior faculty that will d iscover and expand sci entific knowledge and become future leaders in the fi eld of pediatric research. Continuation of funding for this award will greatly facilitate these successful efforts.